Unitedat long last
by Sly-kitsune-youkai
Summary: what if goku kad a twin that he never knew of and the same the other way around. what happens will they meet in the future
1. Default Chapter

UNITED~AT LONG LAST  
  
author- I own none of the characters but saiyln. She is my own so bye bye lawyers   
  
okay people the beginning of this story is on the planet vegeta and no freeza didn't destroy the planet after goku was  
  
born but years later so don't get confused here  
  
************  
  
"speaking"  
  
*thinking*  
  
***********  
  
chapter 1  
  
the twins  
  
***********  
  
A saiyan by the name of Bardock stood with his son Raditz waiting for news on his mate. Today was the day she was  
  
supposed to be giving birth to there new born children, which he was told were twins.  
  
It had already been so far two hours and there was still no word, three more hours passed when all of the sudden a nurse  
  
came running towards him. "Are you the mate of Fenece" she asked as she reached him, "yes, is she okay, and how are  
  
the twins" Bardock asked while clenching his fist at his sides.   
  
"The twins are fairing well, it's just that fenece lost a lot of energy and is losing more as we speak" the nurse answered  
  
him while backing away she heard of this man before and knew he was trouble even if he was a low class warrior he  
  
did destroy many planets with his team."WHAT DO YOU MEAN AS WE SPEAK" bardock shouted, stepping  
  
forwards and grabbing her by the cuff of her neck. "She's but all of her energy into giving birth, we were going to louse  
  
the twins if she didn't" the nurse stumbled as she tried to get out of his grip but was losing badly.  
  
All Bardock did was growl at that comment, almost daring the nurse to continue. And that's just what she did, "and you  
  
should be proud that she did all that for the life of your children".  
  
"PROUD...PROUD THAT MY MATE IS DYING" Bardock shouted as he threw the nurse across the room and into  
  
the wall. Raditz who was watching all this walked forwards after his father threw the nurse across the room, "father  
  
what was that all about" he asked. "Nothing raditz stay here and wait for Toma he should be here any minute" was all  
  
Bardock said walked threw the door the nurse was now crawling threw and he made sure to kick on the way.  
  
~ delivery room~  
  
Bardock pushed his way threw the doctors and over to his mates side, when he reached her he saw in her bed holding to  
  
bundles one wrapped in blue and one wrapped in pink. Fenece who was looking at her new born babies looked up when  
  
she felt someone in front of her, she smiled when she saw it was just Bardock.  
  
"Hello bard" she said as she smiled at him, using the nick name many of there friends used with him. "Hey, so what  
  
that nurse told me tell its not true" bardock pleaded as he looked at the woman in front of him. "Yes it's true bardock  
  
but before you argue with me here me out if I didn't we would have lost them both" fenece said as she looked down at  
  
her little bundles of joy.  
  
"Sigh... maybe your right but fenece I can't raise three kids on my own" bardock said as he sat down next to her, and  
  
taking his little girl into his arms.  
  
"Have you named them yet" he asked as his daughter gasped his finger and started to suck on it causing him to smile,  
  
not smirk, smile at her and wrapping his tail around her.   
  
"No I haven't yet but I was thinking of naming our son kakarrot, what do you think" fenece asked, "sounds good to me,  
  
now what of this little one" bardock said as he looked down at the bundle of pink in his arms.  
  
"Why don't you name her" his mate said, " okay, lets see, we are saiyan's so what about saiyln it kind matches"  
  
bardock stated. "That a nice name bardock and you told me when raditz was born you weren't good with name" fenece  
  
laughed, "yeah so did I" bardock said smiling at his mate.  
  
Hours passed on bardock stayed with his mate till she took her last breath and took the road to the other world. It was  
  
three hours till bardock walked out of the room carrying his new born son and daughter. He looked around the waiting  
  
room and spotted raditz and his best friend Toma sitting waiting for him.  
  
When they finally noticed him, they got up and walked over. "I heard of the news on fenece bardock sorry" Toma said  
  
as they reached him, "it's quiet alright Toma we still have theses two with us" bardock stated as he lifted the twins up.  
  
"Yes I see so what are there names" Toma asked as he looked down at the twin baby saiyan's, "the boy's named  
  
kakarrot, and the girl is named saiyln" bardock said proudly.  
  
"Father" raditz asked as he walked over to him. "Yes son". "is mom really dead" raditz asked as he looked up at his  
  
father. "Yes she is, but she told me to tell you she loves you" bardock said looking down at his eldest son. "Well  
  
bardock I think it's time we headed back to your place to put this two to bed" toma said looking over at the twins.  
  
"Yes right" was all bardock said as he walked out the door with toma and raditz behind him. Once he was out side he  
  
took to the sky heading towards his place carrying a laughing kakarrot and saiyln in his arms.  
  
*********************************************************************************************** 


	2. fair well

United~at long last  
  
her you go people the next chapter hope you enjoy  
  
***************  
  
chapter 2  
  
fair wells  
  
***************  
  
"What the hell do you mean your going to send kakarrot" bardock shouted at commander Zale, "I told you  
  
Bardock it's not my decision on if the kid stays here or go's" zale said trying his best to clam down the angry  
  
saiyan in front of him.  
  
"Fine I'll do as you say" bardock said clenching his fist he knew better not to argue since he would lose any ways,  
  
being a low- class. "Good, now you have three hours to get your son down to the loading docks" zale said walking  
  
over to the door, "what 3 hours" bardock said jumping out of his seat. "Yes your son is to leave around then" zale  
  
stated, "fine but I got one question what if my daughter has no idea she has a twin as she grows up" bardock asked  
  
crossing his arms. "That you problem bardock not mine I'm just following orders here" zale said walking out the  
  
door. Trying to clam himself down, bardock walked out of the living room only to bump into toma, "bard, I heard  
  
you yelling from all the way down the hall what's up" Toma asked eyes his life time friend,.  
  
"I have orders to bring kakarrot, down to the loading dock to be sent out to a different planet lets see I think its  
  
called eee-ar-th" bardock said as he started to walk towards the twin's room. "Eee- ar- th what kind of name for a  
  
planet is that" toma asked as they walked into the room and over to the crib where the twin saiyans lay there tails  
  
wrapped up together. "I have no idea toma now help me with theses two" bardock said as he took hold of saiyln  
  
and toma took hold of kakarrot. They both tried to get the apart with out waking them but all went wrong in the  
  
end and they both ended up waking them and took 2 minutes to get the to shut up.  
  
~three hours later~  
  
It's was the moment that bardock was to send his youngest son off. Toma was behind him along with raditz who  
  
was holding his sister.  
  
"Bardock it's now or never" toma shouted but made sure he didn't get the kids crying again, "I know toma"  
  
bardock whispered as he walked over to the pod and placed his son in side.  
  
"Fair well kakarrot, I swear that one day we will meet again my son" bardock vowed as he closed the pod's door  
  
and stepped back, and watched as it took to the sky leaving the planet never to return.  
  
In the arms of raditz a young female saiyan watched as the round pod took of and out of sight and even being her  
  
age she felt like there was some thing wrong with what she was seeing. But what she didn't know and never  
  
would till years to come was that a part of her life was in there. 


	3. training

UNITED~ AT LONG LAST  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
training   
  
********************  
  
~15 years later~  
  
Saiyln stood at the end of the training grounds watching the elite warriors practice, one of these warriors was her older  
  
brother Raditz who was fighting against commander Nappa. Suddenly Raditz noticed her and blocked one more of  
  
Nappas punches before walking over to her. "Saiyln what are you doing here? father said you can't come down here  
  
with out his permission!" raditz said crossing his arms and looking his sister in the eyes.  
  
"Oh come on Raditz I was bored and I want to train" Saiyln said as she to looked him in the eyes each seeing who  
  
would back down first. " well you better go home since theses are all elites and there's no one here that would train  
  
with you" Raditz stated knowing his was getting her angry, "well I don't care I'm still not leaving" Saiyln said so loud  
  
it almost sounded like she was shouting,  
  
"Will you ever listen to me for once in you life there's no one for you to train with" raditz said trying to get her to  
  
understand him he didn't notice the person that came up behind him but Saiyln sure did and a smirk appeared on her  
  
face. "And what are you smirking fo...:" Raditz said put stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around his  
  
eyes his eyes widen and he shank to his knees. "Prince Vegeta" he said bowing his head, "get up Raditz, and get back to  
  
your training I won't have one of my guards slacking off" Vegeta said as raditz nodded his head before running off to  
  
join Nappa once again.   
  
Vegeta watched him go before turning back to Saiyln, who bowed her head to him. "Thank you for getting my annoying  
  
brother of my back for me prince Vegeta" she said as she looked at him, "that is nothing now come you are to be my  
  
partner" Vegeta said walking over to one of the empty training rinks with Saiyln right behind him. They started with the  
  
basics then started the heavy training. Five hours later they walked to the changing rooms were they parted without a  
  
word.  
  
At home that night when Saiyln arrived home she saw that Raditz had not returned from training along with her father  
  
who was on one of his missions. Sighing that she had some time alone she headed for her room, and opened her dairy  
  
that she kept hidden from her family.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Dear: dairy  
  
today I decided to sneak down to the training grounds again and almost got shit from Raditz, and not to mention my  
  
training partner was the prince himself. I'm asking why would he want to train with me I'm nothing but the daughter of  
  
a low- class saiyan. Alright maybe Raditz is one of his guards in training but I got to ask you why. That not all I caught  
  
Nappa looking at me train with the prince and I swear I saw jealousy written in his eyes, and of I've heard he wanted  
  
me to be his mate. But this is Nappa he's ugly, oh I got to go I hear some one opening the door down stairs it's got to be  
  
Raditz. Bye  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
closing her dairy Saiyln hid it before he pillow and ran out of the room and down the stairs before walking over to the  
  
living room. When she walked in she saw Raditz sitting on the couch, "well look what the cat dragged in a dirty and  
  
sweaty saiyan!" she laughed as he looked at her with pure hatred. "What do you want?"Raditz growled at her, "well  
  
what are you so angry about?" Saiyln asked a growled starting in the back of her throat not liking the tone he was using  
  
with her. "Well before I left it seem that the prince wanted to have a talk with me at how I treat you" Raditz snarled as  
  
he approached her, "well I don't know why he would talk to you about it if that's what your asking, but I am your  
  
'younger' sister you could treat me a little better then you do" Saiyln stated crossing her arms and looking at him. "Fine  
  
I will but you better respect me if I do" Raditz said walking towards the stairs, 'oh and one more thing I will be leaving  
  
for a mission with Nappa in two hours" was all he added before disappearing up the stairs and into his room.  
  
~two hours later~  
  
"Goodbye Raditz and do me a favor and don't come back unless you're really going to give me some respect as you  
  
sister" Saiyln said as she watched Nappa and raditz climb into there pods. "That go's same for you" Raditz said before  
  
his pods door closed. The last thing he saw of his sister was a smile appear on her lips as he took off.  
  
Saiyln watched as they took off before flying back to her place. 


	4. the warning, dinner, and bad news

UNITED AT LONG LAST  
  
author- okay people pleas ei need you to review here  
  
*****************************************  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
THE WARNING, THE DINNER, AND THE BAD NEWS  
  
*****************************************  
  
(two day's later)  
  
Saiyln was awaken from a nap she was traking since she was tired from training by a loud knock on the front door, muttering to herself she got out of bed to answer it.  
  
when she did she saw General Gale on the other side, "what do you want General?" she asked in a voice that said she was pleased  
  
that he woke her up."you are to come with me!" Gale stated as he grabbed Saiyln's wrist, "why do i have to?" Saiyln asked pulling her  
  
wrist from his grasp.  
  
"*sigh*... fine it's you father we have him at the treatment centner, he keep's raving about something to the doctors" Gale explained,"why is he hurt"  
  
saiyln asked rather concerned for her father. "yes badly he was the only one of his team to reaturn from Meat-sai" Gale said as Saiyln's eyes widen.  
  
"what?" she said but it sounded like she shouted it, "are you doen asking question's yet" Gale asked starting to get really annoyed of this female. Nodding Saiyln  
  
locked the door and ran after him.  
  
When they arrived she rushed back the General and to the chamber she was told her father was in. When she got there she found her father arguing with the doctors, "I TOLD YOU IF WE   
  
DON'T DO ANYTHING WERE ALL GOING TO DIE" Bradock shouted at the top of his lungs. "bardock please clam down" one of the doctors said trying to clam down the angry saiyan, "CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN  
  
HOW CAN I CLA..." Bradock started but he was cut off by someone behind him, "father?".  
  
Turning around Bardock came face to face with a confused Saiyln, claming down a bit Bardock walked over to his daughter."Hello saiy" he said as he hugged his her. "hello father, but i have something to ask  
  
you why are you arguing with these people?" Saiyln asked in a voice that said he better give her answers and fast. "Look if your thinking i need healing i don't, but what i do need to do is report to the king that Freeza's  
  
planing on coming to vegeta-sai and detroying it wipping out the whole saiyan rase"" Bardock explained waitinf for her retaction.  
  
"What do you mean Lord Freeza's plainging on dstroying our planet father?" Saiyln asked a little more confused then she was when she arrived, "i told you he's coming to destroy us all... AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM LORD OR MASTER IN FRONT OF ME" Bardock shouted  
  
making Saiyln back away from him abit, she nodded her head in understanding to his threat afraid of what he might do to her if he didn't. she was about to say somethign when a royal guard walked in, "are you the one they call Saiyln?" the guard asked.  
  
Saiyln nodded head telling him she was her, "good the prince has asked for your company for dinner" the guard said as he walked towards the door.   
  
"okay but just let me say good bye to my father" she said as she turned to see Bardock yelling at the doctors again, sighing she walked over to him and said her fear wells and hugged him good bye. but what she didn't know that, that was the last time she would ever hug or even talk  
  
to him in a long while. Saiyln then followed the guard who lead her to the landing docks where he told her the the prince would be waiting for her. "You are to go now" Prince Vegeta rodered as the guard bowed before leaving, when he was gone Vegeta turned back to Saiyln who had he head bowed to him" Vegeta  
  
stated as he walked over to her, "Okay your highness" Saiyln said as she looked up. "Vegeta, just call me Vegeta while you are with me you got permission not to act formal" vegeta said as he offered his arm to her, she took it when she was sure there was nothing wrong with her prince.  
  
It wasn't everyday that the prince of all saiyan's dinner, he then told her thatthey were to have dinner on Freeza's ship and all she could do was nod.  
  
When at dinner Saiyln decided to ask him why he invivted her to be with him, "um... vegeta I want to know why did you ask me to have dinner with you?" she asked as the ate. "I wanted you to ... to join me bacause...." vegeta said, making Saiyln wonder since it was not like royal saiyans to stumble on there words.  
  
"because why Vegeta".  
  
"because your good company" Vegeta said with a vocie that strickly said no more questioning him, "right vegeta".  
  
the continued to eat and talk through very little for at least, when Zarbon one of Freeza's hechmen rushed in. "Prince Vegeta i have grave news" he said as he bowed low, "what is it" Vegeta asked as he stood up. "The planet vegeta-sai is no longer, it was just strock with a huge asteroid leaving it nothing but space rock"  
  
Zarbon said but not one of the two saiyan's saw the smirk tugging at his lips. A *GASP* came from Saiyln as they heard the news and vegeta looked at her before asking.  
  
"how many have survived". "you are the only two saiyan's we know of at the moment" Zarbon said as he watching at how they were taking the news and of what he saw was that the female saiyan was taking it far worse then the rpince himself.  
  
"Fine you can go now" vegeta order cleching his fist at his side's almost brawing blood, Zrabon bowed again before leaving the room the hidden smirk was now plain on his face. Vegeta waited till he was gone before truning back towards the female saiyan to see tears in her eyes running down her face.  
  
you could say he was surprised he saw saiyln train with both Raditz and Nappa at times and she never showed anything like this, that was why he asked her to be his partner two day's ago, he wanted to she how skilled she was. then without even knowing what he was doing he stepped towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, when  
  
the door opened again. But when they looked up up they got a surprise or more like Saiyln did because there in front of them was Nappa and raditz.  
  
"RADITZ" Saiyln shouted as she ran to her brother and hugged him not really caring who was in the room at the moment. "oh thank Kami-sama, when thewy told us that the planet was destroyed and we asked if there were anyone left alive they didn't even bother to tell us" Raditz said as he hugged his sister back.  
  
"so there are four saiyans, that's not mush but we will have to do" Vegeta said as he walked over to the table and started to eat again. the othger soon joined him talking about the grave news they had just heard, not one of them new the reall story behind it.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
me- well it looks like i finally got the next chapter finished  
  
vegeta- about time  
  
me- oh clam down veggee- chan (*pat's vegeta*)  
  
vegeta- don't call me that  
  
me- fine well i'm hungry after writing this what's say we go get something to eat  
  
vegeta- humph... whatever  
  
Me-Yay (grabbs vegeta and walks off)  
  
vegeta- why kami- sama why me  
  
me- i would shut up if i were you ( being of some devise thing)  
  
vegeta- *eyes wide* okay i'll behave  
  
me- good now we have dinner to go to 


	5. the surprising news

UNITED~AT LONG LAST  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter five  
  
the surprise news  
  
*********************  
  
(six years later)  
  
"What the fuck do you mean I had a twin brother all this time and you never told me" saiyln shouted at the top of her  
  
lungs, so loud that it bounced off the walls, her tail snapping angrily behind her. "Yes but you see Kakarrot was sent to  
  
a planet called Earth when you two were nothing but 3 months old" Raditz explained while backing away from her, he  
  
night have been and elite fighter, but when you got Saiyln you better run for cover no matter how powerful you are.  
  
"I don't give a shit way didn't you tell me this sooner" Saiyln said/asked getting really pissed of at her elder brother  
  
quickly, "we didn't tell you because we knew you would go after him once you were older and it wasn't my choice it  
  
was fathers" Raditz stated. "Fine but I got one more question". "and what would that be?"  
  
"When do I get to see him?" saiyln asked crossing her arms, "What you think that I'll or any of us would let you go to  
  
Earth just to fetch him" Raditz said. "I have the right to see him Raditz, since you been keeping this from me for years  
  
on end I deserve to see him" Saiyln stated her voice raising once again. "But...!". "Do as she say's Raditz" came a voice  
  
from behind him, "Thank you Vegeta" Saiyln said with a smirk she knew she would get her way since Raditz never  
  
disobeyed the Prince of saiyan's. "But Prince Vegeta why, I was told that Kakarrot was nothing but a lower- class  
  
saiyan, Saiyln herself had a higher power level then him and her was her twin" Raditz said as he bowed his head getting  
  
ready fro the 'you dare to question the Prince's order's' speech, but to his surprise it never came.  
  
"That does not matter Raditz we could still use him, and not to mention he is a Saiyan" Vegeta said while taking the  
  
empty seat a cross from saiyln since Nappa took the one next to her and saw red when Nappa put his tail around her  
  
waist. "True but which one of us will go and get him?" Raditz asked, "I'll do it" saiyln said throwing Nappa's tail off  
  
her and jumping out of her seat.  
  
"What?" the guy's all said in union and looking at her like she was crazy, "there's no way in all seven hell's your going  
  
there" Nappa said as he stood up to face her. "And why not?" Saiyln asked crossing her arms she seemed to be doing  
  
that a lot lately around them, "Because I forbid you to!" Nappa stated not plaining to let her go so soon out of his watch.  
  
"Well I don't have to listen to you Nappa" Saiyln said standing of her tip toes to look him in the eye, "Then I forbid it"  
  
Vegeta said as he stood up.  
  
"What oh not you to vegeta come on I've trained for the last six years since our planet was destroyed and I think I can  
  
handle going after Kakarrot myself!" Saiyln stated as she turned to look at him.  
  
"I don't still don't give of fuck, Raditz you are to be the one to go and being him here" Vegeta said turning to Raditz,  
  
"yes Prince Vegeta I'll leave at once" Raditz said getting up from his seat.   
  
"Good now Raditz if you want to find me or Nappa we will be on the planet Scare... oh and I want you to transmit me  
  
everything that go's on down there on Earth" Vegeta stated as Raditz nodded his head and ran out of the room, "good  
  
now that, that's done, Nappa you and I will be leaving right now for the Planet Scare, and for you saiyln you are to stay  
  
here do I make myself clear" Vegeta said/asked as he turned back to her, only to see anger in her eyes. "Yes you make it  
  
quiet clear prince Vegeta" Saiyln said as she bowed and he knew very well that she was mocking him, "goos now come  
  
Nappa" Vegeta said as he walked out the door but before Nappa left he walked over to Saiyln.   
  
"I know that your angry but if I was the prince I would order you to stay as well, and my reasons are One: you're the  
  
only saiyan female and 2: for this" Nappa said as he pulled her to him and clammed her lips with his. "NAPPA GET  
  
OUT HERE" Vegeta shouted, he had just seen what Nappa was doing and did not like it one bit for some strange  
  
reason. "I'll see you when we return" Nappa said as he kissed her shoulder before walking out the door to meet a raging  
  
vegeta. When they were gone Saiyln snapped out of her thought, angry as hell at what Nappa just did to her she wipped  
  
her mouth in disgust, growling she marched back to her room plaining that if she ever saw Nappa agin he was going to  
  
meet the end of her fist. 


	6. off to planet namek

UNITED AT LONG LAST  
  
********************  
  
Chapter six  
  
Off to planet Namek  
  
********************  
  
(one year and half later)  
  
"Well it looks like that stupid prince found something useful for once" Saiyln heard as she walked by the main control  
  
room and stopped when she heard voices coming from inside. "What do you mean Lord Freeza".  
  
"The dragonball's on planet namek my loyal Zarbon" Freeza said smirking, "what about them my Lord" Zarbon asked  
  
bowing to his master. "Well of what we over heard they could grant you any wish you wanted after bringing all seven  
  
together and I plan to wish to be immortal and soon will get rid of the moneky prince once and for all" Freeza answered  
  
his henchman in mid laugh.  
  
Saiyln couldn't believe what she was hearing she had to find away to warn Vegeta. She was so deep in thought that she  
  
didn't here the person behind her till it was to late. "Well what do we have here a spy" came a voice and before she  
  
knew it she was dragged into the room. "Lord Freeza". "Yes Dodoria" Freeza said turning towards them, "I found this  
  
female saiyan spying on master" Dodoria said throwing Saiyln forward, she didn't have time to even catch herself  
  
before she hit the rather hard floor."Well isn't it Lady Saiyln the young saiyan female that the others are so protective  
  
of" Freeza said smirking, "I heard of your plans Freeza and I won't let you get away with it" Saiyln said picking herself  
  
up from the floor she was thrown on like some rage doll. "And how do you say that".  
  
"Because you have to get through me to get to Vegeta" Saiyln said powering up, "No I have a different plan" Freeza  
  
said calmly making Saiyln wonder and she powered down without knowing it. The suddenly Zarbon appeared out of  
  
nowhere and bonded her hands behind her back, "you are to come with us to planet Namek and I a sure you that you  
  
won't have time to reach your prince and if I have the last and ever saiyan female his highness won't be a problem to  
  
me" Freeza said walking out the door laughing the whole way. The other followed him with Zarbon dragging a  
  
struggling Saiyln, "Zarbon" Freeza said in front of them. "yes my lord".  
  
"You are to watch over her, and don't let anything happen to her because after were done with Vegeta I have plans for  
  
her" Freeza said as Saiyln's eyes widen she knew right away what Freeza had planed for her and she didn't like it one  
  
bit. "Yes of course Lord Freeza" Zarbon said still having trouble with Saiyln.  
  
When they were on the ship Saiyln was thrown in a room with three guards posted at the door. Oh she was so going to  
  
kill vegeta after this, if he just let her go to get Kakarrot she might not have been in this mess, but then she remembered   
  
what Freeza said about killing vegeta and the others. Oh man life was so confusing sometime's, for hours she thought  
  
to herself and she wondered why she hadn't heard from Raditz or the others for over a year and a half, but mostly when  
  
they were out on missions they would transmit her but she hadn't even heard a signal word from them. After two hours  
  
or so she finally fell asleep.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
{planet Freeza # 79}  
  
*pii...pii*  
  
"Hm?.. Something's coming" Wachtie said turning towards the control panel   
  
"is it Lord Freeza?"Zach asked  
  
"It couldn't be!! He just went out!"  
  
"Round type! It's a combatant!"Zach Said  
  
"this signal... it's lord Vegeta's"  
  
"Odd! We hadn't been informed of his return.... did something go wrong?" Zached asked eyes wide  
  
"Hey!! This is control!! Lord Vegeta is arriving, get someone to receive him at once" Wachtie said.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
On the plate form three men stood wanting for the pod to land. "Here he come's!!!". "that's odd Tallo, where's Nappa's  
  
pod" Valid asked as they watched the pod land before all three of the rushed over to it.  
  
*Ten-hut*  
  
They waited but nothing come out of the pod, "huh?" they all said, "what's the matter he's not coming out...?" Tallo  
  
asked/said. "Hey!! His life signs are pretty low" Yate said as they rushed over to the pod and peering inside to see  
  
vegeta badly in hurt. "He's using life support!". "This is bad take him to the treatment center now!!!".  
  
(Treatment center)  
  
"All right" said kell, turning of the machine and opened the door to reveal Vegeta. "Your all healed you may open your  
  
eyes now" Kell said as vegeta's eyes snapped open, "Unfortunately you tail could not be grown back" Kell said while  
  
vegeta stepped out of the tank. "No matter it will grown back again". "you must have had hard time even with your  
  
great strength... to think this super quality armor was destroyed" Kell said but vegeta wasn't listen as he got into his  
  
new armor.   
  
"Is Lord Freeza in" Vegeta asked, "no, he's gone out". "Humph!... he's already tired of this planet...." vegeta said  
  
pulling on this glove's. "Um... Lord Kiwi said for you to come to the training room after you treatment as he had to talk  
  
to you" kell said as Vegeta walked towards the door, "Feh... tell him I have nothing to say to him" Vegeta said walking  
  
out of the room.   
  
*I'll head back to Earth tomorrow morning, then I'll destroy them once and for all. No I should check up on Saiyln then  
  
head to planet Namek first* Vegeta thought to himself as he walked the hallways. "Yo Vegeta.... I heard you went  
  
through hell, heh heh heh...I also heard that Raditz and Nappa died as well, heh heh heh.... who could have tormented  
  
the supposedly invincible saiyan's thus" came voice from in front of him. "Get the hell out of my face Kiwi... I don't  
  
have time to waste listening to your blather!" Vegeta said as he walked past Kiwi, who grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"Now listen Lord Freeza is angry that you guy's did all this without his permission" Kiwi said, "Humph... he can't  
  
complain if he's not here, now get your dirty hand off me" Vegeta said. "But Lord Freeza is a very generous person.... I  
  
heard he forgave you since you discovered something wonderful..." Kiwi said taking his hand off vegeta shoulder as he  
  
turned to him. "What?" Vegeta asked, "Yes he was very pleased that he might obtain eternal youth and life".  
  
"WHAT?.. the that means Lord Freeza has taken off to....". "Planet Namek" Kiwi said cutting vegeta off. * Dammit!!  
  
He listened to our conversation through the scouter's.... I've should have known better!... I have to beat him there, or  
  
I'll have to do his bidding forever* Vegeta thought to himself getting more pissed by the second. "I heard you wanted  
  
eternal life with the dragonball's to but give it up, ha ha ha.... Lord Freeza's planing on destroying the planet Namek  
  
once he get's what he want's... oh and before I forget he also took that saiyan woman that you love so much I heard that  
  
he had plan's for her" kiwi said laughing, "Uhh!... THAT BASTARD!!" Vegeta shouted flying off down the hall and to  
  
the loading docks jumping into his pod.  
  
"LET THE GAMES BEGIN FREEZA!.... YOUR NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!" he shouted as his  
  
pod threw off towards planet Namek.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
me- well there we go  
  
Vegeta- why are we here again  
  
me- because I said so  
  
vegeta- fine whatever you say but I got to ask why are my hands bonded to the pole  
  
me- they are because I know your going to run away  
  
vegeta- and what make's you say that  
  
me- well it could be that you tried to ditch me during our little dinner date  
  
vegeta- who said it was a date  
  
me- I did now shut up before I ;eave you here  
  
vegeta- *gulp* yes of course mistress pyro  
  
me- good now I'm off to see mistress shinigami and chaos you want to come  
  
vegeta- hell no there crazy  
  
me- fine have it your way (walks off leaving vegeta still tied to the pole)  
  
vegeta- hey get back here and I tie me 


	7. searching for dragonballz

UNITED AT LONG LAST  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Vegeta- (still tied up)  
  
Me- well look how's tied up and has nowhere to go  
  
Vegeta- onna where the hell did ya go  
  
me- I just went to see my friends  
  
mistress shinigami- yeah she went to see us  
  
Chaos- *nod's*  
  
Vegeta- oh great she brought you two along with her  
  
Mistress shinigami- what was that (brings out scythe)  
  
Vegeta- nothing (eyes wide)  
  
mistress shinigami- good  
  
me- well if you guy's are done we have a story to get on with  
  
chaos- why yes we do  
  
mistress shinigami- are you always this crazy  
  
chaos- you just figured that out now after we been friends for a while  
  
Mistress shinigami- yes  
  
me- well since those two keep talking let's get on with the story  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
searching for the dragonballs  
  
************************************  
  
{planet Namek}  
  
"We found it Lord Freeza" said one of Freeza's henchmen carrying a huge dragonball. "Thank you... now take good  
  
care of it Dodoria since Vegeta is after them too!" Freeza said with his usual smirk on. "I can't believe you think your  
  
going to get away with this Freeza, but you won't Vegeta and the others is sure to find out about your plan and he'll  
  
come for the dragonballs and me just wait and see" Saiyln stated from behind him, "You really think I'm afraid of  
  
Vegeta you got me wrong there saiyan there's no way for him to save you" Freeza said taking of into the air in this little  
  
wheel stair thingie with the other following, Zarbon still pulling Saiyln.  
  
~(On the other side of Namek)~  
  
"Well Freeza your right I can't defeat you but I will stop at nothing to get those dragonballs and Saiyln from you"  
  
Vegeta vowed after he heard what was going on from the scouter of his ear. Suddenly he heard Saiyln's voice shout,  
  
"you wait Freeza when I get out of theses holds, you will regret you ever met us saiyans!!". Vegeta heard this and  
  
smirked, she sure did have a set of lungs and knew how to use them well, that was one of the many reasons he loved  
  
her.  
  
Whoa... back it up did he just say he loved her the prince of saiyans in love it just wasn't right or was it, well it did  
  
make sense at why he all ways felt like killing Nappa when ever he was around her. With that thought, he took to the  
  
sky in search of Freeza not really caring about what was to happen if anything happened to Saiyln he would have a field  
  
day.  
  
(Back with saiyln- freeza)  
  
"We only found five milord, the others lipped out before we got here" said one of the scout's pushing five Namekians  
  
forward. "Move along" said another pushing a small child. "Am called Freeza and as you and plainly see we are  
  
collecting your dragonballs... where are the others by the way? we were sure there were ten of you here" Freeza  
  
said/asked. The Namekians did nothing but stare at them, "if you are planing to remain silent! We will just have to kill  
  
you" Freeza said he still hasn't lost that annoying smirk. "*$%$89–%#%$%@" Said the first Namekian (work with me  
  
people I really can't do Namek on this computer). "please speak in a tongue that we understand, not Namekian we  
  
know you can speak our language." Freeza stated.  
  
"Grrr... the other are out working in the fields the only ones here are the elderly and the children..." the first namek said  
  
looking around before landing his eyes on Freeza once again. "There you go, as long as you cause no trouble and  
  
answer us you will fine" Freeza said and smirked when he heard a grunt from behind. Saiyln who was sitting on the  
  
ground behind Dodoria grunted when she heard his comment fine her ass he was planing on killing them all anyways,  
  
the only reason she hadn't spoken up yet was because he planned to kill Vegeta and the other in front of her. (Okay she  
  
has no idea that Raditz and Nappa are dead). She was then brought out of her thoughts when Freeza started speaking  
  
again, "now on to other questions were is the dragonball? There is one here that I am sure of" Freeza asked/said.  
  
"Dragonball... what's a dragonball" the same Namek said, making Saiyln wonder if they did have a death wish. "I  
  
know's it's here now give it up you green lizards... before I have to use force on you" Freeza threatened, "I saying we  
  
don't have anything like that and if we did why would we give it to you" said the Namek to the first ones left. "How  
  
really... well Dodoria... do you remember that Namek we killed back there he said something interesting?" Freeza said.  
  
"Yes something about only giving the dragonballs to great heros, ha heros my ass!" Dodoria laughed and saiyln had no  
  
trouble kicking him in the back for that comment but was kicked back in return.  
  
"Ah, yes he was very STUBBORN, and of course would not cooperate with us so we killed his friends... and after that  
  
he told us many thing's about the dragonballs. Like there maker the eldest of all Namekians picked seven six other  
  
Namekian elder's and sent them to guard it and to obtain one you would have to have a contest of wits or strength or  
  
explain the matter of your wish. I offered to take the test back he still said you would give it to us so we killed him as  
  
well, witch made it quiet trouble some locating the first ball" Freeza said smirking away. And Saiyln wanted nothing  
  
more then to wipe it right off his face with and energy attack.  
  
"How could... how could you?" was all the elders said taking a step back and holding the children close,"and after that  
  
the other elders obtained very easily after that and everyone was happy to hand over there dragonballs" said freeza.  
  
"Happy to.....LAIR!!!" said the elder in front of the group, " you killed them to!- the other elders would never hand over  
  
the dragonballz to the likes of you!" he added. "No really they obliged quickly after we did this... Mr. Zarbon please  
  
demonstrate?" asked freeza. "Yes sir!" Zarbon said disappearing from view only to reappear behind one of the elder's  
  
and doing a round- house kick to his head and sent him flying to the side. Saiyln's eyes widened when she saw this and  
  
she knew she had to do something but she couldn't, she then watched as Zarbon toasted another one. "What do you  
  
think? Do you feel inclined to oblige a little more now?" Freeza asked, "Grrr... why do you want the dragonballz  
  
anyways?... what will you wish for?"The last elder said holding the children close and looking at everybody that  
  
surrounded him. "Oh just a simple wish... merely eternal life for myself".  
  
"I can not give the dragonball to a creature like you....even if it meant my life!" the elder said, "ho ho so you would  
  
choose death rather then make me happy....oh people on this planet really are stubborn, but would you be able to remain  
  
silent...when faced with the death of your children" Freeza laughed along with the others. "Wh-what?! Surely not even  
  
you would murder children...." the Namek said pushing the kids behind him fully, hearing this Saiyln finally snapped.  
  
"You bloody murderer Freeza I didn't know you could sink no lower then you already have over the years, your not  
  
going to get away with this do you hear me, and on behave of my saiyan blood I'm warning you hurt one more Namek  
  
and you'll meet your end" she said out of her own behave, as she struggled to stand up since her hands were still  
  
bonded. "Silent you" said Dodoria as he kicked her under her legs causing her to fall, and hitting her head on the  
  
ground knocking her out. "Dodoria you are not to do that again, she not useful to use if she knocked out" Freeza  
  
demanded, "Yes ma... Master Freeza look" Dodoria said pointing to the sky.  
  
And there heading there way was three Namek's looking ready for battle. 


	8. author's note

UNITED AT LONG LAST  
  
AUTHORS NOTE  
  
okay people please you got to review I already have lots of chapters in a not book for this story  
  
and I want to put them on. And a few people would agree with me  
  
Mistress Pyro.- don't you agree vegeta  
  
vegeta- why would I it's your story  
  
mistress pyro- yes but your in it  
  
vegeta- point taken  
  
Mistress pyro- so like I said please review  
  
vegeta- yes before she has to beg and get's on my nerves  
  
mistress pyro- me beg why would I ever do that (growls)  
  
vegeta- *gulps* well I got to go  
  
mistress pyro- HEY GET BACK HERE MONEKY (runs off after him) 


End file.
